Favour
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [The Tumblr Fault(line) series 15] letalkingmime said: How you feel about "Last time I ask you for a favor!" with Smaug and Bilbo? Smaugbo - top!human!Smaug / bottom!Bilbo


**Line of Dialogue Challenge, fill number one.**

* * *

"It is no great task I ask of you, little burglar," the dragon rumbled, the coins around and under him shifting with the echoing sound.

"'No great task'?!" the hobbit echoed in disbelief. "You're asking me to—" Bilbo cut himself off, face heating at the reminder of exactly _what_ his dragon had asked of him.

"After all this time, you still cannot say it," Smaug chuckled. "Even after I have performed the same favour for you countless times."

"Then it is the last time I ask that—that _'favour'_ of you!" Bilbo snapped, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Do not be daunted, little one," the dragon purred, curling around to use his nose to butt the hobbit standing not too far from the glittering, ruby-coloured mass.

"It is impossible not to be daunted, Smaug!" he cried, stepping away from the warm muzzle. "The — the-the h-head alone is nearly bigger than I am!" he continued in a stutter, face flaming with embarrassment. He let out a startled cry when the reptilian tail wrapped around his naked waist and hips, dragging him closer to the dragon currently turning on his side, exposing his great belly and the massive, unsheathed, leaking cock. Finally face-to-'face' with the organ, Bilbo was confident that it was even larger than he was, thicker than he could even wrap his arms around.

"You flatter me, dear Bilbo," the dragon replied, forked tongue snaking out. The hobbit barely had time to marvel at the dexterity of it before one tip wrapped around his own meagre cock and the other pressed against his hole. He let out a high, surprised cry and pitched forward, clinging to the turgid length to keep himself upright against the sudden and sensual assault.

The tongue-tip around him was stroking him gently, twisting easily at the tip, making arousal fizz pleasantly through his veins. The tongue-tip in him was even gentler, pressing in before pulling out and then pressing in again, sliding just a little further into his most intimate place each time until it could finally reach whatever it was inside him that made pleasure spark through his mind like lightning.

The cock he was clinging so desperately to moved, throwing him off balance and forcing just a little more of the tongue-tip into him, making him whimper. It was only when he opened his eyes and found himself blinking dazedly at a slit leaking pre-come that he realised what Smaug was doing.

_"I would like to feel your tongue on my cock, just this once, my treasured Bilbo."_

Tentatively, his tongue slipped out to lap at the copious white liquid and the bright red skin underneath. There was a deep, pleased rumble that shook him to his bones and, encouraged, he did it again. The taste was unexpected, and reminded him a great deal of… He licked again. Spiced apple cider? How unexpected. How… _delightful_.

"My dearest Smaug! You never told me you would taste this _good_!" he complimented, diving in, eager to lap it up all that was flowing forth. Suddenly, the tongue-tips in and around him pulled free and he whined high in disapproval.

"Well, my hobbit. As I have never tasted myself, I could not have told you so," the dragon chuckled.

"Even so, I cannot possibly help you reach your… peak like this? Surely this cannot feel good for you," Bilbo said, leaning forward for another taste.

"Mmm… You are right," the dragon mused above and behind him. "Perhaps if I use my other form it may be easier."

"Yes, of course. Your other form," the hobbit agreed, still eagerly licking away his lover's pre-come. Suddenly, the words registered and he sputtered, nearly choking. "Your what?!"

"Oh. I have forgotten to show you." Suddenly, an immense pressure began to build in the air around his dragon and Bilbo cried out in surprise and pain. He stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the source and the jerky movements sent him tumbling down the pile of gold. Even when he came to a rest at the bottom, while distance lessened the pressure, it was still all around him, squeezing his skin and his head and his insides squeezing squeezing squeezing. Helplessly, he clapped his hands over his ears and curled into a ball, trying to lessen the pain. He may have been shouting, but sound was suddenly lost to him as the pressure built built built.

Without warning, it suddenly ceased and he was left gasping, like all the air had been sucked from the room and had only just now returned. Coins and gems began to spill down at him from above, but he could not find it in himself to move.

"My apologies, my dear. It's been so long that I had forgotten what the change was like." The voice was deep, but lacked the enormous, booming echo he'd grown accustomed to. Arms slid under him, scooping him into the air, carrying him in a smooth gait back to the top of the golden pile. "Are you all right?" Slowly, he opened his eyes, and if he wasn't being held, he may well have fallen over in shock.

A man was carrying him. No, not a man. The pointed ears indicated something more elfin in nature. But elves did not have short hair. They did not have curly hair. And they most certainly did not have hair the colour of his dragon's scales or golden eyes like the hoard around him. The hands under him tightened. Nor did elves have claws.

"Smaug?" The beautiful creature holding him grinned, exposing a white smile and sharp fangs. They didn't have those either.

"Hello, little one."

"You— you— You're my size!" he exclaimed, and then flushed. Obviously he wasn't actually his size, but still, it was a great deal closer to his size than the dragon had been. And then a flash of anger hit him. "I've been with you for a year and only now are you showing me this?!"

"My apologies again, treasure. I truly did forget." Bilbo huffed and he puffed and he tried to focus on the fact that this really was a great deal more convenient, but also… they could have been doing more all this time!

He was set down suddenly, coins pressing against his naked skin as he got a better look at his dragon's elvish form standing above him. The great tail and wings he was so familiar with had shrunk, proportionate to the new form, still glittering with red scales. The rest of him, the great expanses of skin, were smoothed and fairly pale, though tinged red at the more obvious aspects of his true form: around his eyes and the tips of his fingers and toes. He suspected the same would happen at the joints of his wings and his tail, as well. And his cock…

Oh my.

Smaug's cock was long and red, and just a bit thick, and appeared a bit larger at the base where it joined with his testicles. At that size, it would most definitely fit in him with copious amounts of correct preparation. His face flamed brighter than a pyre at the direction of his thoughts before he was startled from them by a dark chuckle. His eyes shot up to meet the golden, smirking ones of his lover.

"Something on your mind, my hobbit?" Bilbo shook his head frantically, but still, he was entranced when a clawed hand raised to stroke the length leisurely. And he kept staring as the clawed fingers opened for pre-come to be spread around the broad palm, used as lubricant to stoke the length easier. "Mmm, I know exactly what is on your mind because it is on mine, as well." By now, Bilbo was fairly sure the flush had spread down from his face to colour his neck and chest.

"And w-what's that?" he couldn't stop himself from stuttering, even though he knew what was about to be said. Perhaps it was just his deep-seated need to hear such filthy things in such a deep voice as what his dragon could say them in.

"My tongue has already been inside you," the dragon answered, said tongue slipping out to wiggle in the air. Distractedly, he noticed that it was still forked. "What will it feel like to put my fingers in you? Or stroke your insides with my cock?" Bilbo could only moan brokenly in agreement. "I have already explored so many things with you, my little thief. It pleases me that there are more still."

_'And what happens when there is nothing left?'_ Bilbo thought. _'How long will you keep me, my dragon?'_

Before his thoughts could pull his mood down, Smaug was dropping to his knees and crawling towards him. Instinctually, perhaps a bit backwards, Bilbo spread his legs to the predator, rather than closing them so tightly not even air could pass between. The elf-sized being quickly took the offering, darting down to take Bilbo's cock in his mouth. The hobbit cried out in pleasured surprise, his back arching at the sensation. Somehow, it was so much _wetter_ than Smaug's tongue had been, and the way the dragon hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_ had the poor little hobbit's eyes rolling back in his head.

The pleasure was so great, so unexpected, that he never noticed the first finger pressing inside him, pumping slowly, gently. It wasn't until he felt the slight burn as the second finger pressed in as well that he opened hazy eyes and fought himself to lift his head back up. The sight of his lover between his legs, fingering him open as the dragon devoted his clever mouth to his small cock, was almost too much to bear. Thankfully, the burn of a third finger pulled him just enough back from the edge, as well as his dragon pulling off of his cock to lavish the insides of his thighs with harsh sucks and sharp nips and soothing licks.

"I have long desired this, my little hobbit," the dragon purred as he moved forward, settling his hips in between the space of Bilbo's thighs. "To be inside of you. It pleases may that I may finally have this chance, though I fear I may yet still harm you." The long, hot line of his dragon's cock pressed against his cleft, and he gasped at the first feel of it. It had seemed large hanging from the elvish form's pelvis, but against him, it felt nothing short of enormous, and he began to doubt that it would fit him at all.

"Smaug, I-" A pair of soft lips cut him off, pressing against his own. A too-clever tongue slid into his mouth, the forked tips flicking against his in a way that had him moaning in no time. When his lover pulled away, he didn't go far, only resting their foreheads together and parting his lips so he could speak.

"Hush, Bilbo," he whispered, his breath fanning across the hobbit's face. "Do not fret. I would never hurt my most precious treasure." His heart swelled at the flattery even as it clenched at yet another reminder that he was only a part of the dragon's horde. "I promise that I shall go slow, and while it may be uncomfortable at first, you will thank me for the pleasure I will give to you by the end."

Bilbo licked his lips and stared up into his dragon's eyes, judging the earnesty in them. Finally, he gave a small nod. "I trust you," he whispered back, raising his arms to wrap the around his dragon's neck.

"You do not know what gifts you bless me with, Bilbo Baggins," was rumbled against his ear as the thick head of his dragon's cock pressed against his loosened hole. He automatically tensed at the size, and Smaug paused, dropping kisses to his hair and all over his face.

"You must relax, little one. I can avoid causing you pain, but only if you relax." He took a deep breath, forcing his body to do just that. When he felt he was as relaxed as he was going to get, he nodded and then pressed a quick kiss to the dragon's temple. Smiling, Smaug captured his lips again, attempting to distract him with his forked tongue as the head of his cock finally breached him.

The fullness was more than Smaug's tongue had ever been, more than his fingers had been, and Bilbo couldn't help the sudden arching of his spine, or the high keening from deep in his throat, or the way his fingers clawed at his lover's skin. Even as he did all that, Smaug did not stop, just dropped his head to Bilbo's shoulder and continued pressing into him, though much slower than he had ever done before. When he finally halted, he was panting against his hobbit's skin, his body trembling almost violently.

"My Bilbo," came out in a guttural groan, the dragon's voice so deep that Bilbo was surprised it didn't rattle his bones. "I am only halfway into you." The hobbit could only moan brokenly at that. Only halfway? It felt like Smaug was splitting him in half, but in a more delicious way than he could have ever guessed. He hadn't even known before meeting his dragon that people of the world did things like this. Hobbits didn't do things like this, much less with those of another race. "You are so tight around me, so wonderful." All Bilbo could do was moan again.

He didn't know how long they laid there for, but finally their breathing even and his body had adjusted to the intrusion. It was present as a dull ache, and the fullness was unending. He began to wonder at the pleasure his lover had promised and he shifted his hips experimentally. Immediately, Smaug groaned and a clawed hand curled around one hip.

"It is, perhaps, best if you do not move until you are ready, my burglar," his lover rasped, fingers tightening and claws pricking his skin. His poor dragon was trembling intensely now, as if it took almost more effort than he had to not move. Bilbo rotated his hips again and grinned when Smaug's breath hitched and his fingers flexed.

"I believe that I may be ready," he said haltingly, rolling his hips, biting his lip at the sensation of his lover's cock sliding just a little out and then a little out. He expected his dragon to start moving immediately, and was a little surprised when Smaug instead raised his head and smile gently at him, leaning in for another slow kiss. This gentleness never ceased to surprised him, for even though they'd been together for a year, Bilbo never forgot that his lover was a dragon, and therefore capable of a great ferocity and wildness-he was no pet, and the best thing, the safest thing, the hobbit could do was remember that.

Smaug's hips pulled away from him and the sudden emptiness had him crying out and wrapping his legs around the slim waist, tightening his arms and trying to prevent his dragon from moving away; being filled was a delicious sort of terribleness, but being empty was simply _terrible_. There was a dark chuckle from above him and he forced himself to open eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed. Smaug was smiling down at him, and Bilbo was painfully aware of the way only the cockhead was inside him.

"Please, Smaug," he gasped, not quite sure what exactly it was that he was asking for, only that he _needed_.

"I promised you pleasure, did I not?" his dragon teased.

"You did," he replied, perhaps a bit grudgingly.

"You said you trust me, did you not?" The teasing tone continued.

"I do!" he insisted, perhaps a bit snappishly.

"Then patience, little one," Smaug purred, running claws carefully through Bilbo's hair. "If I go too quickly, I could harm you and I will not have that." The hobbit didn't want that either, but at the moment, not getting hurt wasn't as important as receiving that tantalising pleasure.

Slowly, Smaug pushed back into him and words were lost to Bilbo a second time as the fullness returned. It seemed as if the dragon had barely begun to push when he was suddenly pulling back out, taking the fullness with him; the fullness he hadn't realised how much he needed it until it was being taken from him. Before the hobbit could protest, that cock was sliding back into him. And then before his mind could wrap itself around what was happening, his lover was settling into a slowly-increasing rhythm, thrusting slowly, firmly, into him, stroking the hobbit's insides with his elven-cock.

Poor Bilbo could only lay there and let himself be dominated. Not that it felt that way. Smaug was, always had been, exceedingly gentle with him. Always careful to never harm him, not even a scratch. Elven Smaug was the same, large hands cradling his smaller hips, teeth nipping his neck but refraining from piercing, the cock in him-

"AH!" he cried out when suddenly the head of his lover's cock slammed into the thing inside him that his tongue normally found. But this was _so much better_. "Again!" he begged, nearly screaming in pleasure when his plea was answered immediately by a hard thrust finding its home against that thing inside him. His insides lit up like his dragon's fire, his vision going whiter than the hottest flames.

"I wish you could see the way you take me in, my treasure." The low rumble against his ear was almost missed when, at the same time, his hips were shifted and raised, Smaug's cock piercing him even deeper than before, deeper than even his dexterous tongue had ever reached. A low moan against the same sensitive shell of an ear directly after had his mind going blank, everything except their pleasure wiped clean. "Did you know that you have taken all of me?" the dragon rasped, pulling away despite Bilbo's sudden and frantic attempts to prevent such distance. Forcing his eyes open, he had to clench them closed again at the enchanted look on his lover's face as he looked down at where they were joined, at where his dragon's cock was ruining him in the most terrible, delicious way.

"Perhaps," he choked out, throwing his arms over his face, grabbing at the curls on either side of his head; anything to keep himself grounded. "Perhaps you should commission a painting," he finally managed. To his great dismay, Smaug stopped what he was doing and Bilbo let out a noise of great discontent. And despair. Plenty of despair. When he was able to get his eyes open again, he was horrified at the contemplative look on his lover's face.

"Hm. A painting. An immortalisation of our coupling, of our relationship. Our love." Bilbo's heart skipped a beat. "Someone to paint me taking you. Well, I could not well let them see you this way. Perhaps I could simply eat them when it is complete?" As the dragon continued, the hobbit barely noticed, mind stuck circling around one key part of his lover's musings. _'"Our love." So, perhaps Smaug does love me after all,'_ he thought dazedly.

"Smaug," he breathed, the short, quiet word, or maybe just the way he said it, enough to draw his lover's attention back to him. Gingerly, each movement bringing back to mind the cock still inside him, Bilbo sat up, propping himself up on his arms and tilting his chin up to lick his way into his dragon's mouth. When they parted for breath, he breathed two words into the other's hot breath: "Take me."

There was no time wasted between his instruction being spoken and his instruction being followed. Smaug dove in, devouring his mouth as he thrust back in, hungrily swallowing Bilbo's gasp when his aim struck true inside the hobbit. The remainder of their coupling seemed to pass in a blurry haze of unending pleasure, whether from his dragon's cock or from his mouth, and his release was climbing higher and higher, bringing him closer and closer to his peak. It wasn't until he felt something bulbous pressing against his hole that he realised their coupling may be different in more ways than one, and he let out a confused sound peppered with more fear than he would have liked.

"It is all right, my hobbit," he was assured, the pace never slowing. In fact, it seemed to only increase, the bulbous base pressing against him, stretching him, with each thrust. He whined, confused and afraid at the way it only seemed to stretch him a little further each time, at the way it seemed insistent on getting inside him when it didn't feel like it was going to fit. But the more he struggled, the tighter his dragon wrapped around him, caging Bilbo's much smaller body with his own large, Elvish one.

"Smaug," he whimpered, throwing his arms back around his dragon's neck and burying his face in the sweat-damp, pale neck, clinging as if his life depended on the strength of his hold.

"I promise it will be all right, little one," was murmured into his ear, two strong arms wrapping around him, holding him still, holding him steady. He was completely immobilised, at the utter whim of his lover, and the thought of the control he was under, the control he had effectively placed himself under, made him moan and clench tighter.

His cock was trapped between their stomachs, and the sweat from them both was slicking the way, easing the friction. The double pressure was even better than the few times he'd attempted a hand on himself, though not nearly as good as Smaug's dragon-tongue or elf-mouth, and he felt his release rising sharp and fast. "Smaug!" he cried, both a plea and a warning.

"Let it come over you, little one," the dragon growled in his ear. The pressure against his rim was unbearable upon the next thrust, and then there was a terrible pause as it pressed against him... and then it popped inside, and Bilbo was coming, cock smearing their stomachs with his release. Smaug bit his shoulder as his own release spilled like liquid fire deep inside the hobbit. Frighteningly, pale hips began to grind against him as the dragon's cock began to swell rapidly inside him, right against the thing in him that sparked lightning in his veins and behind his eyes. Impossibly, his release went on and on and on until he was sobbing from it, begging for a release from the overstimulation of simply too. much. _pleasure_. Eventually, Smaug's hips stilled, and though the pressure in him remained, the lack of movement finally allowed his body to calm and he was able to finally take much-needed deep breaths.

As they lay there, Bilbo warm and comfortable in the strong cage of Smaug's arms, he could feel his body began to relax, though his mind remained, if a bit fuzzy, a bit more confused at how his dragon's cock had swelled and how it was still in him and- The hobbit's breath stuck in his throat.

"Are you stuck in me?!" he blurted in a panic. There was a pause from his lover and then a soft huff of laughter against his temple.

"Not permanently, little burglar," he was assured. "An attribute of my race is a knot to keep us inside our females to insure impregnation." Before Biblo could begin to sputter indignantly that he was _not_ a female and his lover should well know that by now, Smaug pressed a kiss to his lips to silence him. "It will occur regardless if a male lies with a female or another male. It was not a slight against you, my treasure." Before he could respond, his dragon tensed above him and another wave of liquid fire spilled into him as a low moan rumbled through him and the body around him trembled.

"Smaug?" he called worriedly, pressing an anxious kiss to a sweat-slicked temple.

"No need to fret, hobbit. It is another attribute of my race. Once we knot our partner, we may experience release several times during the knot." Bilbo opened his mouth to reply and then snapped it closed again, mind whirring to life like an old windmill in a strong breeze. His body had calmed, and his cock was laying flaccid in a small pool of his cooling release. Experimentally, he shifted his hips, feeling a bearable pleasure spark at the press of that cock against his inside and a flood of arousal at the devastated moan his dragon let loose. Possibilities were coming to life in his mind, perverted ones that would give any hobbit heart palpitations and night terrors.

"How many times?" After all, Bilbo Baggins wasn't just _any_ hobbit: he was the son of a Took.

FIN

* * *

**I'm really shitty at short prompt fills. Aaanyway, please remember to review after reading, and drop on by my tumblr (themadkatter13-fanfiction) any time.**


End file.
